OtaOme! Ace-sama
by YamaKou
Summary: Ulang Tahun Midorima dirayakan tengah malam? Dengan pernyataan cinta Takao juga? -author gak pandai bikin summary-


.

.

"Shin-chan~"

"Berisik Takao. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini nanodayo"

"Mou Shin-chan kau tidak mau mendengarku? Ya sudah tunggu saja nanti malam"

 ** _DISCLAIMER_**

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _OtaOme! Ace-sama ©Beta Dollphin_**

 ** _WARNING_**

 ** _Shounen ai, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Ide mainstrim, dan segala saudara jauh maupun dekatnya/?_**

 ** _RATED_**

 ** _K+_**

 ** _CHARA_**

 ** _Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari (MidoTaka)_**

.

.

 _Bzztt.. Bzztt…_

Getar sms dari handphone berwarna hijau membuat pemiliknya, yaitu Midorima Shintarou terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"Cih! Siapa yang malam-malam begini berani menganggu tidurku nanodayo?" gerutu seorang Midorima Shintarou sambil memakai kacamatanya. _'Jam 1 malam, awas saja dia'_ rutuk Midorima membuka flap handphonenya

.

 **From: Takao Kazunari**

 **To: Shin-chan~**

 **Subject: Maaf menunggu**

 **Shin-chan keluarlah sekarang~ Aku sudah berada du bawah jendela kamarmu**

.

Oke ceritanya kamar si rambut lumut ini berada di lantai dua. Dan Takao sedang menunggunya di bawah. Dengan cepat jari-jari Shintaro mengetik, membalas pesan dari pemilik hawk eyes itu,

.

 **From: Midorima Shintarou**

 **To: Takao Kazunari**

 **Subject: Kau memang menganggu**

 **Apa maumu nodayo?**

.

Midorima segera mengambil jaketnya. Dia memilih tetap memakai piyama dan keluar dari rumahnya lewat jendela di kamarnya. Caranya? Itu rahasia. Alasannya tidak lewat pintu rumah adalah itu terlalu merepotkan. Padahal dia hanya tidak mau menganggu tidur keluarganya dan cepat-cepat bertemu Takao. Dasar tsundere -_- (Midorima: Tsundere janai yo!)

.

"Ah Shin-chan! Cepat sekali kau datang. Padahal aku belum membalas pesanmu" sahut Takao riang saat melihat sosok sang shooting guards. Malah ini dia –takao- memakai kaos hijau dan jaket hitam yang resleting nya dibuka. Untuk bawahan, dia memakai celana panjang.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu lama nanodayo. Tapi aku ingin segera menyelesaikan urusanmu/? dan kembali tidur nodayo" balas Midorima sambl membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak merosot.

"pffttt! Shin-chan kau benar-benar tsundere!" ledek pemuda berponi belah dua itu sambil tertawa keras

"Urusai Takao!" terlihat urat Midorima sedikit berkedut karena kesal

"pfftt warui.. gomen gomen. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku" Takao mengelap air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa terlalu keras "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi"

"Hah?! Kita mau pergi ke mana nodayo?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti Shin-chan" respon Takao tanpa banyak harapan. Dia sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan Midorima seorang diri. Ciee jones XD /seketika author ditemukan nyangkut di ring/

"Hoi Bakao!"

–x–

"Ne Shin-chan lihatlah kelangit. Bintangnya indah sekali ya?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah membenarkan kacamatanya "Cepat beritahu saja apa maumu Takao"

"Shin-chan cobalah lihatlah dulu"

"Cepatlah Takao!"

"Cih, baiklah" Takao mendecih tidak ikhlas "Tunggulah di sini saja" lanjutnya. Kemudian pemuda bersurai eboni itu berlari kecil ke arah bangku taman. Mereka memang sedang berada di depan taman di dekat rumah Shintarou. Midorima hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah uhukpartneruhuk pelayan nya itu. Dia sedikit mendongak ke arah langit, _'Bintangnya memang indah nodayo'_ batin Shintarou. Tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh nyanyian seseorang,

 _"Happy Birthday Shin-chan_

 _Happy Birthday Shin-chan_

 _Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday Shin-chan~"_

Takao membawa sebuah tart yang tidak terlalu besar. Diatas kue itu terdapat dua buah lilin yang berbentuk angka 17. Midorima hanya bisa terperangah menatap hal itu. Dia baru ingat jika hari ini merupakan hari kelahirannya. Dan yang mengingatkannya adalah seseorang yang selalu menganggunya, tetapi juga merupakan seseorang yang juga penting untuknya. Takao Kazunari.

"Shin-chan jangan hanya bengon. Cepat tiup lilinnya" ucap Takao sambil tersenyum manis. Ukh- Midorima merasa itu merupaka senyuman termanis yang pernah Takao berikan. Sang shooter megane itu segera meniup lilin itu dengan berusaha agar tidak Nampak gugup

 ** _FUUHH!_** Terlihat raut puas di wajah Takao. Kemudai si point guard itu nyengir dan memberi isyarat kepada Midorima untuk memegang kue tart,

"Kenapa aku?!" tolak Midorima

"Karena aku tidak bisa menyerahkan hadiahku jika tetap memegang kue ini Shin-chan" jelas Takao gemas. Midorima hanya mengumpat pelan. Segera saja Takao merogo saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Saat dibuka..

"Cincin?"

"Ini lucky item cancer untuk hari ini Shin-chan" Takao nyengir "D-dan juga… A-aku menyukaimu Shin-chan! Maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" kali ini wajah pemuda hawk eyes itu sukses menjadi tomat. Bagaimana dengan Midorima?

Dia terdiam, kemudia terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya, "Hah… kenapa kau berbuat hal bodoh begini nanodayo?"

 ** _JLEEBB!_** Seperti ada pisau yang menusuk hati Takao. Sakit… Apakah dia ditolak?

.

"Tapi.. terima kasih atas hadiahnya… Takao. Padahal aku bukan orang yang penting bagimu nanodayo. Lain kali tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini" ujar Midorima mengambil cincin yang telah resmi menjadi miliknya itu "Dan untuk jawaban dari pernyataanmu, A-aku juga menyukaimu nanodayo" lanjut Midorima. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEROSOT. Wajahnya memerah, apakah Midorima demam?! (Takao: Author bloon! /ditendang/

"Shin… chan…" Takao terisak terharu "Kau orang yang penting bagiku Shin-chan! Aku sangat menyukaimu" teriak Takao sambil memeluk Midorima

 _Blussh!_ "H-hoi lepaskan aku Bakao!" geram Midorima, dia kesulitan memegan kue tart tadi karena dipeluk, tapi wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang. Jadi tak masalah kan?

"OtaOme Ace-sama…"

−x−

Malem-malem begini ngebut ngetik biar tepat waktu O.O

Akhirnya selesai~~ *lambai tangan* Otanjoubi Omedetou Shintarou no Tsundere :'D Langgeng sama Takao ya :3

Maaf saya nyempil dua kali di situ -_- Gimana? Apakah bagus? :'3 Saya masih baru di sini, jadi butuh bantuan dari reader-tachi semua. Arigatou for read! Semoga reader-tachi suka ya! ^^ Sekali lagi Happy Birthday Shintarou :* /dibuang

Mind to RnR?


End file.
